torrfandomcom-20200215-history
Leadership
Leadership Leadership is a Secondary skill that enables a character to lead an army of troops to battle in an efficient manner. What is needed to lead troops To lead troops of any kind you will need two things the leadership skill and money. The basics of leadership can be learned from the leadership trainer either in Torr (for those who are non exile) or in Doomsha (for exiles). The more you increase this skill the more powerful the troop or number of troops you can lead. To find out how many or how powerful the troop(s) you can have at any one time check your players handbook and look at the second number next to leadership and then divide it by three. Example someone with a leadership of 19/68 will be able to have 21. This is the amount of troops you can have. This is the HD of the troops you can have. The other thing you need to lead troops is money each npc that can be used as part of an army cost you money to take out, this ranges from roughly 100gp to several thousand gp. Where to find an army Each kingdom has a army that can be hired. Also certain lairs have guards that can be hired by the owner of that lair. Also for Freelanders thare is a peasent army (currently located in the Torr countryside near the windmill. For Exiles The orcs of Rug’Luk can be hired Other things to be aware of when using an army Keep your troops alive as their more useful alive than dead, rest them after any battle, healing potions and kits can be used on troops as well as yourself, along with spells and potions and scrolls that you can use on yourself. Also the gear that the npc troops carry will last a hell of alot longer on them than the gear that you use yourself. Troops can be thought of in a similar way to an rangers animal companion or wizards familiar Commanding Troops There are various commands that you can use to help control your troops, though some don't last too long. If you need to know what these commands are you can speak to any of the troops you command, and they will tell you what commands are available. Commands to use with troops Attack Halt Victory Iamgod Cheer Rally Follow Scatter Formcol Formline TL45 TR45 Face(dir) where dir = 90, 45 ect Breakcamp Sleader Charge retreat Halt Standard henchman voice command will also work on soldiers, and henchman commands also. Useful items to help with leadership To help imrove your leadership skill rating there are various items that will increase your skill when worn. These include noble helms, fine(noble?) cloaks, various necklaces, fine leather boots. Though these don't give bonuses directly to the leadership skill, the provide a bonus to your Charisma and thus indirectly add some to your leadership skill. War Speech The leadership skill also allows to give a war speech to the troops you command this allows if successful to increase the attack of the army. Category:Secondary skills